


Supernatural One Shots

by writingintheimpala



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingintheimpala/pseuds/writingintheimpala
Summary: A collection of one shots that include supernatural characters and actors my requests are open if you want then request something through here or through my tumblr: @writing-in-the-impala





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys so here's a summary of what you will find here in order and a short description so you can find what you want easier:

 

1\. **Misha Collins:** Merry (Misha) Christmas

_Summary_ : A short drabble full of fluff about a certain Christmas with Misha Collins

 

2\. **Rob Benedict** : Buttercup

_Summary_ : You meet Rob at a wedding and instantly there’s a connection.

 

3\. **Rob Benedict** : An LA Party

 

_Summary:_ At the most boring party in LA you find a funny and attractive guy named Rob Benedict

 

4\. **Rob Benedict** : You Can't Wear Converse

_Summary:_ I guess if you have matching shoes there’s a chance you’re soulmates

 

5\. **Rob Benedict** : Short Rob Drabble

_Summary:_ Just a funny drabble

 

6\. **Rob Benedict** : Silverspoon

_Summary:_ Prompt: “I like you, you like me, let’s try and see a movie”

 

7\. **Rob Benedict** : Je T'aime

_Summary:_ You and Rob live to completely different lives each with your own families but one heartfelt weekend leads to one bitter-sweet goodbye.


	2. Merry (Misha) Christams

It was Christmas morning and you were alone. Your husband Misha Collins rang you a day earlier apologising that he won’t be home for Christmas because of the blizzard stopping planes from flying, so you were in your home alone for Christmas with your husband miles away.

You forced yourself out of bed and stumbled downstairs into the living room (still in your ‘protected by Castiel ’ pyjamas) where you and Misha put up a great big Christmas tree at the start of December before he had to go to work in Vancouver on the set of Supernatural for a bit before he came home for his Christmas break, neither of you expected that a blizzard will happen and both of you will be apart for Christmas. You glanced over at all the presents you and Misha left for each other under the tree when you were left speechless as you noticed Misha sitting under the tree on his phone with a great big red bow on his head, he looked up when he heard you gasp. “Oh god you’re finally awake.” He said with a great big smile on his face as you just stood there and then in a second you began to rapidly attempting to make your hair decent as Misha stood up and walked over to you slowly. “Your hair looks fine.” He said wrapping his arms around and you two shared a long kiss, when your lips finally separated you leaned your head in Misha’s chest and he leaned his chin on the top of your head and after a long silence simply said “I like your pyjamas.” And you giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first one shot ever and it is badly written I'm sorry. Also it switches POV way too much. And yes it's based on How I Met Your Mother.

Word Count: 2280

 

You were sitting at the bridesmaid’s table at a wedding of people you didn’t know. You were invited because you baked the cake. But it was nice. Throughout the night loads of sleazy guys looking for a one-night stand walked up, and you just blew them off. Then a different guy came up to you who was a bit older then you, he had the most amazing blue eyes. You began talking and started really hitting it off.   
“You know, I should tell you, I have a rule. I never hook up at weddings.” You said to him as you sat together at the table next to each other.

 

“I’m guessing you haven’t always had this rule.” He replied with a smile.

 

“Well, here’s the thing.” You started taking a deep breath. “Those big, romantic moments, they’re great when they happen, but they’re not real.”

 

“Exactly. Exactly, like, like just now, when I saw you dancing out there, I’m not gonna lie to you, big time thunderbolt.” He said shyly.

 

“You should see me tap dance. You’d be down on bended knee.” You joked and he chuckled.

 

“Sadly, not out of character.” He replied making you giggle and wonder about who he is. “But, I know now, it’s just a mirage.”

 

“Wedding goggles.” You gave it a name.

 

“Exactly. And that, in a nutshell, is why I’m not putting the moves on you.”

 

“This isn’t the moves?” You questioned.

 

“What, you, you think this is the moves? Believe me, you’d know the moves. P-People 10 tables away would know the moves.” He said slightly stuttering and looking cute in the process.

 

“That’s too bad.” You said shyly.

 

“Tell me about it.” He said looking away and taking a drink of his beer.

 

“You know, I think I have a solution.”

 

“Interested.” He said looking back at you.

 

“And to preface this, we’re not gonna sleep together tonight.”

 

“Less interested.” He said making you laugh. “Go ahead.” He pushed you to continue.

 

“Okay. So, the thing that always screws it up is the next day. Right? So, why don’t we just cut that part out? “

 

“W-what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying, I’m here, you’re here. This is a big, romantic wedding. Why don’t we just dance and have a great time? And then when it’s over, never see each other again.” You explained.

 

“Unless…”

 

“No, no unless. No emails, no phone numbers, no social media, not even names. Tonight, we will make a memory that will never be tarnished. And then, when we’re old and grey, we’ll look back on this night, and it’ll be perfect.”

 

“Wow.” He said in awe. “Okay, I’m in.”

 

“Okay. I guess What, we’ll need fake names? You can call me Buttercup.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Buttercup. I’m Lando Calrissian.” You laughed and admired the fact he used a name from Star Wars.

 

“Wow, this is kind of exciting. Our names will forever be shrouded in-” Lando began before another man walked up to Lando.

 

“Rob, Robbie, Robbo, look. I got a bridesmaid. Rob, look. Look, Rob. The second hottest bridesmaid! Rob, look.” The guy said pointing at the bridesmaid.   
“See you, Rob.” The man said walking away with the girl.

 

“So, I’m Rob.” He said face palming and laughing as you giggled.

 

“Y/N. But no last names.”

 

“No last names.” He agreed.

 

“OK, ground rules have been established.” You said with a smile excited at what the night holds ahead of you and Rob.

 

“Mm-hm. Now let’s see some of these moves I’ve heard so much about.” Rob said before getting up, grabbing a bottle of Champagne and two glasses and coming back over to you taking your hand in his and lead you out of the reception area.

 

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” You said as the two of you slowed down and stopped by the cake table. “Let’s do all the single ladies in this joint a big favour and steal the bouquet.” You said earning a large smile from Rob.

 

“Yes, but we’ll need a diversion.” He said grabbing utensil from a nearby table and starting to clink his glass with it. “Kiss.” He started chanting as other people at the wedding began to clink their glass chanting “kiss, kiss…”, You grabbed the bouquet and you and Rob rushed out of the reception room as Rob quickly said “Go. Go, go, go.” While both of you laughed.

 

You entered a smaller ball room with a piano. Rob played the piano and you tap-danced as promised. “Very nice.” He said with a smile.

 

“Yeah?” You sat down on the piano bench next to Rob. “Okay, I don’t really know how to tap-dance.” You admitted.

 

“I couldn’t really tell.” He replied and both of you laugh.

 

“Well, it’s too bad you’re not gonna get some tonight.” Rob said alcohol giving him confidence.

 

“Oh, if I wanted some, I could get some.” You said sassily.

 

“No, you couldn’t.”

 

“You’re a dude. I could totally… ”

 

“ Totally get some.” He finished your sentence. You and Rob looked at each other, Rob started to lean on towards you.

 

“We’re not gonna kiss tonight.” You said and Rob pouted while pounding the deep keys on the piano. “If we kiss, all of this becomes real. You, you might use too much tongue, or not use enough and then suddenly, poof, spell’s broken.”

 

“ I- I- I- I will use exactly the right amount of tongue.” Rob said looking at the keys.

 

“Okay, how about this? The best part of any first-kiss is the lead-up to it, the moment right before the lips touch. It’s like a big drumroll. So, how about, tonight, we just stick with the drumroll.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“But we can’t kiss.” You pointed out.

 

“Okay.” You and Rob began to mess around on the piano just having an enjoyable time together after a while of playing the piano mostly him playing it as he was quite talented in your opinion.

 

The two of you returned to the reception hall to find that everyone already left. “Whoa. Guess we were gone a while.” Rob said.

 

“Well, that’s too bad. I was looking forward to one last dance.” You pouted. Rob saw a little boom box on the table and turned it on, walking back up to you and giving you a hand which you took a hold of and he pulled you on closer to you as began swaying towards the music. You silently admired him trying not to but he was extremely good looking.

 

“Why yes, I am. Sorry, I could tell what you were just thinking.” Rob said and you raised your head from his chest to look at him.

 

“Wow, what was I thinking?”

 

“Damn, he’s looking mighty fine in that tux. ” He said making you giggle slightly.

 

“You got me, you are good.”

 

“You know, I don’t look like this every day. On a real weekend, the real Rob wears a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with bleach stains on it and a pair of knackered converse.” Rob said looking down at you as you looked up at him.

 

“The real Rob sounds real sexy. It’s too bad I’ll never get to see it.” You said biting your lip. The two of you leaned in to kiss before both of you pulled away. But still holding each other close in each other’s arms swaying slightly.

 

“Tell me your last name.” Rob said quietly and you shook your head. “You know, there’s one little flaw in our plan.”

 

“What’s that?” You questioned.

 

“I’m going to go home tonight with a lot of great memories and one really sucky memory: the memory of you walking out that door.” You let go of Rob and pulled away from him.

 

“Hey, Rob.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Close your eyes, and count to five.” Rob closed his eyes. “One,”

 

You looked at him one last time in awe, yes, he was older than you but…

 

“ two, ”

 

…But he was adorable, cute, attractive and funny.

 

“three,”

 

You walked away from Rob.

 

“four,”

 

You looked back one last time before leaving.

 

“five.” Rob said opening his eyes to see that you aren’t there anymore a frown appearing on his face.

 

You woke up with fond memories of last night, you wished to see Rob again, it was perfect. Maybe you could contact the people whose wedding it was and find out Rob’s number or something, no you couldn’t, it was all fake, wedding goggles.

 

You went to work at your bakery, you took last night off to go to the wedding for which you baked the cake earning yourself to get invited. You got to work and spent most of the day thinking about Rob and last night with him, it was truly amazing you wished that you could see him again but you knew it wouldn’t happen.

 

Later that day a woman walked in who you recognized from somewhere. “Hello.” You greeted her as she looked around. “Hi.” She replied with a smile.  
“How may I help you?” You asked as she looked at the delicacies. “Umm can I have that chocolate cake?” She asked pointing at a cake you literally just finished.

 

“Sure, thing how many slices?” You asked.

 

“Oh, the whole cake it’s for me and my friends.” She explained.

 

“Oh right, of course, hey I know this is a weird question but are you umm Kim Rhodes from suite life of Zack and Cody?” You asked and she smiled.

 

“Yeah I am.” She smiled.

 

“That’s awesome I grew up with that show.” You said as you boxed up the cake giving it to her.

 

“That will be $10.” You said and she handed you the money.

 

“Thank you have a lovely day.” She said picking up the cake.

 

“Like wise.” You said.

 

Rob’s P.O.V

Rob was sitting on the couch in the green room yawning, he had to miss karaoke because of his friend’s wedding but he didn’t complain it or allowed him to meet you, and that was an amazing night.

 

“Robbo how was the wedding last night?” Rich asked sitting down next to his best friend and Briana.

 

“It was the most amazing night ever.” Rob said.

 

“What happened? Or should I say who did you sleep with?” Rich said with a sly smile.

 

“Well I met this girl, Y/N and we started talking and she was kind, funny, cute all of those things and then after a while we left the reception area went to a room with a piano played it and then we nearly kissed but basically she had a rule of no hook ups at weddings.” Rob was explaining before Rich interrupted. “So, you just kissed.”

 

“No, I- I well the rule was we just have fun, but nothing except a one night, one amazing night thing, no surnames, no phone numbers no anything, and the kiss well just the drumroll just the lead up to the kiss.”

 

“A drumroll? That’s it. So, what, you just said good-night, came home, and performed a drum solo? ” Rich said face palming.

 

“Oh, Rob, you’re such a door. I mean, this girl sounds amazing. ” Briana said.   
“She was completely amazing. She was amazing and funny and we connected on every level. And, I’m never gonna see her again.” Rob said looking down at the bottle of water he was holding and picking at the peel of the bottle before suddenly looking up. “Dammit, I have to see her again.”

 

“Yes.” Both Rich and Briana agreed.

 

“ So, let’s get to work, man. What else do you know about her?” Rich said as Rob quickly thought.

 

“Nothing. Her name’s Y/N, that’s all I got.” He said as Kim walked in.

 

“I have cake!” Kim shouted walking in to the green room.

 

“Well we know she’s not a supernatural fan because she would’ve known who you are. Let’s eat some cake and then think about this later.” Rich said.

 

Everyone began eating a slice each of this cake and it was amazing. After everyone had to go back to work so Rob and Rich couldn’t talk anymore about this girl. At dinner, the conversation came back up.  
“Rob, you need to find her!” Jared said from across the table.

 

“How?” Rob said defeated.

 

“Who knows? Just try! For example, earlier today I had the best cake of my life. You think I’m gonna let that cake out of my life? Hell, no. I’m gonna find out what bakery made that cake and then I’m gonna get some more cake.” Jared said to Rob.

 

“Wow that cake really got to you.” Rob said with a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, Kim where did you get that cake?” Jared asked.

 

“Buttercup bakery, it’s a nice small place down the street from the con.”

 

“Buttercup…” Rob muttered to himself before standing up.

 

“What are you doing Rob?” Rich asked.

 

“She- I think I know how to find Y/N, I’ll be back.” Rob said leaving and getting a cab to buttercup bakery.

 

Your P.O.V

You were icing the last few cupcakes that were at front, all your concentration on the cupcakes when you heard the little bell above the door ring indicating that someone walked in you turned around to see Rob. “Oh, thank god.” Escaped your lips as he walked up to you and kissed you and you kissed back. The two of you finally sharing the kiss you’ve been waiting for. And it was perfect Rob did use the perfect amount of tongue.


	4. An LA Party

Word count: 1K

You were standing against a wall at a party looking at the people, when a guy approached you. You could see that he was quite handsome even in the dim lighting. “Hi I’m Rob.” He introduced himself.

 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You replied and he smiled.

 

“Enjoying the party?” He asked drinking a sip of beer.

 

“Sure, yeah.” You answered nervously and drank a bit of your own beer before sighing. “Actually no, I’m not, it sucks.” You replied truthfully and he chuckled.

 

“Why does it suck?” He asked.

 

“Well for one my friend dragged me here because she knows some people here where as I know no one, she ditched me and I’m just stuck here.”

 

“Oh, who’s your friend?”

 

“Emma Smith.”

 

“Oh yeah I know her, she’s great, so now you know two people the party any better?” He asked.

 

“Meh I guess.” You said with a small laugh.

 

“How can I make it better?” He asked with a smile.

 

“You can’t, I don’t know the music, like it’s good but I prefer to have parties where people are getting drunk, singing classic rock songs, head banging, just an awesome rave but this…this-”

 

“This is just boring, people bobbing to music, talking, and only a little tipsy.” Rob finished.

 

“Exactly, like it’s good for all of you where you all know each other but me? I don’t want to be here.” Rob smirked at your comment.

 

“What if you start talking to other people then you’ll be like everyone else.” Rob proposed.

 

“Nah I’d rather go home.” You answered and he laughed.

 

“Okay, okay I give up this party sucks and the host should shoot himself for this.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Woah that’s a bit violent but yes.” You joked and both of you laughed. At that moment Rob got a phone call.

 

“Sorry, I have to take this, work.” He said rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s okay.” You said with a small smile and you watched Rob walk outside onto the patio to answer the phone.

 

Not long after Rob left you decided to go get another beer. When you walked back to where you were standing before you saw Emma talking to Rob, you walked up to the two of them cheerfully. “Hey.” You said with a smile.

 

“Hey to you, I was scared you left.” Emma said. “Anyway Y/N, this is Rob the host, Rob this is Y/N my best friend, a charming and single-”

 

“That’s enough introductions Em.” You. Cut in and Rob laughed.

 

“Sorry,” she said looking at someone in the distance. “Anyway, I’ll be back I just need to go talk to Kim.” She said walking to a different group of people.

 

“So, you’re the host.” You said awkwardly while starting to blush.

 

“I’m the host.” He echoed.

 

“Fuck.” You said and he chuckled and you slightly laughed looking down at your feet.

 

“So how are you liking my party?” He teased you and you face palmed, extremely blushing.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said-”

 

“It’s fine I kind of agree.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I know nearly all of these people and I know they are a lot more fun drunk.” He explained.

 

“So why a party like this?”

 

“Well it’s my house and I don’t want it trashed plus this party is an unofficial party for season two of our show…”

 

“And I’m guessing most people here work on the show.” You said not knowing what show they were talking about.

 

“Yeah, work, worked or are just our friends.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“So as your one of a few people I don’t know, where are you from?”

 

“Here LA, I’m guessing you too this being your house and all.”

 

“Yeah, so what’s your job?” The two of you sat outside on the patio where it was quieter with a twelve pack of beer talking about yourselves, and getting to know each other better. You actually had quite a bit in common.

 

“Look the sun’s rising.” You pointed out.

 

“Wow, how did I end up watching the sun rise with an awesome person like you?” Rob said mindlessly kicking himself for saying that.

 

“Well, my friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you started smirking, when my friend came back and introduced you to me as the host I blushed really hard because I just ranted to you for like ten minutes about how boring the party was but you didn’t care and then we left sort of because it was in fact boring and we started drinking and talking and I had loads of fun bit I’m tired and the sun is beautiful and I guess I should go home soon.” You ranted slurring some words slightly.

 

“You don’t have to go…” He interjected.

 

“I- I you said you need to work.”

 

“I- I- I don’t care about work I care about y- you.” Rob stuttered and you two were slightly for a few seconds just starring out on the view of the sun rising from the LA sky scrapers.

 

“Can I say something crazy?” Rob asked slowly, cautiously and you nodded. “I- I love-” he started and you turned to look at his blue eyes that were lit up by the sun and you got lost in the ocean that were his eyes as you leaned in for the best kiss of your life. He kissed you back. It was perfect.


	5. You Can't Wear Converse

Word Count: 555

 

“It’s a party Y/N!” You’re friend shouted at you as you walked out in jeans, a T-shirt and Converse.

“And?” You questioned looking in the mirror at your outfit.

“And you need to dress for it, how else are you going to pickup all the hot guys?” There she goes again with the usual you thought.

“What do you want me to wear? A pretty pick dress with a massive bow?” You said mockingly.

“No! You won’t get laid in that either, Hm, wear this cute skater dress, it will do.” She said pulling a dress out of your wardrobe.

“Fine.” You huffed out in annoyance.

“And these heels.” She added.

“No way, nope.” You said picking up the dress.

“You can’t wear your converse!” She shouted.

“Watch me!” You shouted back. Unknowingly to you on the other side if LA a similar situation was going on.

“You can’t wear that!” Rich shouted at his best friend Rob.

“What? Why?” Rob asked in confusion.

“Well you look like a kid, I mean band shirt? Black jeans with a rip? Leather jacket and Converse. Who are you a teenage fangirl?” Rich asked making Rob panic.

“I- I don’t- no I’m not, what the fuck Rich this is okay, I look good.” Rob said mostly trying to convince himself rather than Rich.

“Good doesn’t mean sexy Bobbo, come on it’s a party, wear a shirt.”

“Fine.” Rob said returning to his bedroom to go pick out a shirt.

“And no Converse! You’re too old.”

“nope, nu-uh, not changing these, nada, no can do anyway you’re older and you wear Converse shoes sometimes!” Rob shouted back.

“Yeah but I’m married you my friend are single.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rob said annoyed. Before they left to go to the party Rich put sunglasses on Rob’s head to make him “more stylish” Rob did nothing but roll his eyes.

At the party there was a lot of people walking around, you felt lost amongst the people so you resorted to standing at the side with a beer then as cliché as it was your eyes met a pair of beautiful blue ones you debated walking up to the stranger but when you saw his shoes you knew you had to talk. “Hi, I couldn’t help to notice you’re wearing converse, who wears converse shoes to a party? I mean really? You can’t wear Converse to a party.” You said making him laugh and look down at yours and his matching pairs.

“I know who on earth thinks that it’s acceptable to wear Converse to a party.” He said with a cheerful laugh and you laughed along.

“I know right! Some people have no taste, honestly.” You said throwing your hands up mockingly in disbelief laughing as he laughed too, a beautiful laugh.

“I’m Rob by the way.” He introduced himself.

* * *

 

  
“And honestly I’m so happy I gave Rob shit for wanting to wear Converse to a party and that Y/N’s friend did the same because otherwise I don’t think these two would’ve otherwise had the courage to talk to each other…” Rich said as he was giving his best man’s speech.

“I can’t believe you thought it was acceptable to wear Converse to a wedding.” Rob whispered in your ear.

“I know who would do that.” You whispered back looking down and the matching shoes you and Rob were wearing.


	6. Short Rob Drabble

You were lying in bed with Rob, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes and taking it all in. Everything silent.

And then out of nowhere you suddenly sneezed scaring Rob so badly that he fell out of bed laughing.


	7. Silverspoon

Word Count: 1058

“Y/N! Y/N, Y/N it’s Briana remember me? You probably don’t remember because you haven’t gone out with us in forever! Come on you’ve been working way too much. Also answer the phone, I get worried, love you girl!” You played the first message on your voicemail.

 

That was true, you worked from home, you haven’t went to a bar with your friends for around a month, but for your defence you were extremely busy.

 

“Y/N!” Brian’s voice blasted through your phone once again with a new message. “Come on Y/N/N, please Saturday! 8 o'clock, Hyperion Public you know that pub Rob and Rich showed us with the amazing burgers, talking of amazing things Rob will be there…” She said suggestively. “Okay I need to go, show up!” She demanded.

 

Yes you and Rob were amazing friends and Briana tried to get you together multiple times and sometimes you wished she succeeded but you were too anxious to say anything and so was Rob, of course you knew he liked you and he knew you liked him but it was stupid crushes it’s not like he was the one.

 

It was Saturday morning and you were nursing your morning coffee sitting in front of your laptop procrastinating working while on the phone with Rob. “I think Brian’s going to send out a search party for you because you haven’t answered her calls for two days, hell I thought you’d ignore me too.”

 

“I know, I know and you know I love her but I don’t want to go out partying I need to finish this project.” You explained.

 

“You’ve been working too hard.”

 

“Tell me about it but unlike all my friends I’m not a actor or musician I’m a contract drafter I write stupid documents no one reads.”

 

“You’re also writing another book.”

 

“That’s not a job though, it’s my hobby.” You argued.

 

“I disagree,” Rob began. A hour passed and Rob was attempting to convince you to join everyone on their night out. “Come on it’s that awesome pub with the sign you loved, the one with the mermaid and centaur,” Rob explained.

 

“It said whatever just wash your hands and lock the door.” You said fondly thinking back to the memory.

 

“Yeah you said you loved how it made life easier for trans and non binary people, so come on join us, please we all miss you I haven’t seen you in forever.” He begged.

 

“Rob-” you sighed softly.

 

“No Rob, no buts-” he said and the two of you chuckled at the word you two were actual children. “No I need to work, you’re showing up, I’ll be at yours at half six and I’m dragging you out.”

 

“I-” you began.

 

“No, bye Y/N” He stopped you before hanging up and you sighed cursing the man for forcing you into this.

And as Rob promised he showed up and dragged you out, actually grabbing your hand and pulling you towards his car, as you protested all he did is laugh, you were ready to go out you had a full face of make up and you got dressed but sitting at home sounded more enjoyable.

 

You did have a great night you had to admit, Briana was over the moon to see you and you spent the whole evening happily and like a true gentleman and best friend that he was Rob drove you home, he made sure not to drink so he could drive you back. “Here we are.” He said parking his car.

 

“Thank you so much Robbie.” You said with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said with a smile.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” You said opening the door.

 

“Y/N,” Rob said making you pause and look at him.

 

“Yeah?” You said facing him.

 

“This would be easier to say if I was drink but I was thinking.”

 

“About?” You questioned.

 

“What Briana always says about us.” He said before pausing. “I mean I like you, you like me, let’s try and see a movie.” He suggested shyly.

 

“Okay, let’s do it.” You said feeling slightly nervous and excited about Rob’s new surge of confidence before the two of you said properly goodbye with a hug which was awkward because as it turns out it’s hard to hug in a car but luckily you and Rob laughed it off. When you got into your apartment you realised what just happened Rob asked you out, Rob fucking Benedict asked you out. This was a dream come true and you let out a girlish scream like a fangirl “finally!” You shouted without caring about your neighbours then you went and reached for your phone to call Briana and tell her all about Rob asking you out when suddenly you felt a strong emptiness in your gut as you felt the nerves coming, where was your phone? You quickly remembered you checked the time when you were in Rob’s car so it’s safe you turned to run downstairs and check if Rob’s still there when you hit a body. “Woah, slow down.” Rob said helping you regain your balance. “I’ve got your phone.” He quickly added.

 

“Oh thank god.” You said with relief.

 

“Yeah I get that a lot.” He said making you roll your eyes and laugh. “So what was that finally all about?” Rob teased you.

 

“Oh no, you heard that?” You asked knowing the answer but denying that he really heard you fangirl over him.

 

“Yanno if you’re that excited we could watch a movie now.” He suggested hands in his pocket as he looked at you with a large shit eating grin happy he’s getting everything his way.

 

“Sounds like a plan get your ass in here Benedict.” You said letting him in and he raised a eye brow and said “kinky” as a joke making you laugh again even though you really didn’t want to laugh at his stupid comments.

 

“I have beer in the fridge and I’ll make popcorn while you can pick a movie.”

 

“Let’s put on our favourite.” Rob said making you smile. You and Rob cuddled on the couch watching your shared favourite movie and at one moment Rob just whispered. “Best first date ever.” More to himself than to you and you just smiled knowing at that moment that he is the one.


	8. Chapter 8

Paris, ‘The city of lights’, 'the city of Romance’, 'the culinary capital of the world’, all these are just names Paris is known by. Over seven million people visit each year including you. When you first visited Paris you fell in love with the city so you decided to move there leaving your family and friends behind.

After years of talking with old friends over social media it was always a pleasant surprise when they told you they are coming to visit Paris, especially when the friend used to be your best friend -and crush- Rob Benedict. Rob told you he’s visiting France on his way home to America from some work thing and you offered him your spare bedroom to stay on and to be his personal tour guide for the weekend. He accepted.

You were there to pick him up from the airport, the two of you hugged for a while as of you were an old married couple who have been separated by something tragic like war. The ride home was filled with the two of you catching up on each other’s life’s, soon enough you slid back into your old humour and conversations, it felt like the good old days.

That night you indulged yourself I’m some amazing wine and food at your house as you planned where you’d take him to visit the next day it was a lovely night in your small cosy apartment. Rob loved it you figured from him saying “it’s like I’m in one of those romantic french movies we loved growing up.” As he looked out into the view of the Eiffel Tower. It was true those films were yours and Rob’s thing, you always dreamed of living in the worlds, maybe that explains why you moved to Paris and Rob became an actor.

The next day you made your way around Paris, you showed Rob all your favourite parts and all the tourist attractions, you took photos of him and you took selfies together every where you went. The jokes never stopped it was a great day with Rob being the Rob you loved. At one moment he asked you to take a picture of him with some statues when he came to look at the picture he said “they look a bit stone faced at my signature Benedict charm.” Dad jokes were always his speciality.

  
The two of you decided to eat out that day and over a expensive Parisian dinner you reminisced on the days you spent as best friends before the two of you moved on with your lives him to become and actor and you to become a chef in Paris. It was a shame really the two of you really did use to have something special it was a sappy love story between two best friends, you were each other’s first kiss, you went to prom together, you never left each other’s side but you never were officially dating. When Rob left it was the hardest thing for both of you, it made moving to Paris easy because you had already lost the most important person of your young life.

In the evening after you heartfelt dinner the two of you strolled down the streets of Paris walking all around and ending at the Eiffel Tower to watch it glitter in the night sky. The two of you sat on a bench starring up at the sky and the tower in silence, Rob wrapped his coat around you to keep you warm and you rested your head on his shoulder. “You know this feels like it’s out of the movies, sitting under the Eiffel Tower with your childhood best friend.” Rob began.

“The guys coat wrapped around the girls shoulders, not to keep her warm but rather to make her feel warm inside as the coat smells like him.” You add.

“Her head on his shoulder not because she’s tired but to intoxicate him with the smell of her hair and make him want her more then he originally did.” He added.

“And the main characters would be standing there in front of the tower as it sparkled in the moon light and they’d look into each others eyes and say…” You began looking into Rob’s eyes as he looked into yours.

“Je t'aime.” The two of you almost breathed out at the same time before Rob leaned into kiss you. Yes it was wrong back home his wife and kids were waiting for him, your fiancée was away in a work trip and he would be home in a few days, you both knew it was wrong… But it also was what you always wanted, it was the dream to kiss Rob in this very spot, that was what you wanted growing up watching those romantic movies with him and now you got it.

Neither of you questioned the morality of it but instead you spent the night together, Rob slept in your bed that night after a night of passion. The two of you falling asleep with a view of the rooftops leading all the way to the Eiffel tower. When you woke up it felt like a dream and Rob wasn’t besides you but instead there was a note in Robs handwriting.

'Thank you for showing me Paris, it was the best weekend of my life especially the end. I understand why you decided to stay in this beautiful city but it’s nothing compared to your beauty. I felt like I was in a movie all weekend, a weekend with my childhood best friend, a weekend of dreams coming true. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay but my plane left early in the morning and I didn’t want to wake you because you looked peaceful and I feel like the goodbye would’ve included a lot of crying and maybe regret of last night and I don’t want to regret something so magical. I hope Paris treats you well and of you ever need a place to stay in LA or a tour guide I’m your guy.  
Thank you, for everything.  
So long Paris! Je t'aime Y/N.  
-Robbie x’


End file.
